Ichigo's school report 2
by LoveIchigo
Summary: ONESHOT Edited version of original. Ichigo decides he hates School reports and Isshin learns something about his son.IchiRen. I suck at summarys! Only slight changes.


((Edited (FINALLY!) 31/12/08 Added page breaks and hopefully cleared up punctuation!))

I suddenly came up with this idea after writing my own reference (I was bored) to my friend.

Probably not funny(i have an odd sense of humor) but I try at least to get a titter or two out of it. Also this has been Un-beta'd and my editing skills are lacking so mistakes are likely.

ONE-SHOT- Ichigo doesn't like school reports. Implied IchiRen, slight Yaoi. Very, very slight lol.

P.S.- The title below makes no sense... I just wanted to say it...

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters! I only like to cause them embarrassment...

_In retrospect...Isshin is an _

* * *

Report Of Kurosaki Ichigo, student of Karakura High School.

Teacher's comments-

Kurosaki is a hard working student but, for lack of a better word, is lacking initiative. Quick to anger as always (so no need to worry!) his increasingly frequent escapades from the classroom have become a cause for concern.

His 'brother', one Abarai Renji, seems to be encouraging these actions by leaving soon, if not straight after him. I also have reason to believe your son is participating in some...dare I say..._questionable_ activities. Not only hot and flustered when he returns to the lesson Renji also seems in the same state, if not usually staggering in after him.

Although I am not trying to imply anything, per say, your sons activities are becoming increasingly erratic. Not a day goes by now when the two arrive back sporting varying degrees of _injuries_ which lead back to their mysterious absences. Also the almost insane grinning they arrive back with has lead me to believe that these two are... I leave it there I think to not be to presumptuous.

Also to add, his usually kill-Keigo behaviour is still up and running daily so no change there, although I must ask if you can get him to refrain from throwing Keigo from the 3rd floor again. The cost of window repair is taking up too much of the schools already short budget. Oh, and Keigo will eventually break his head open, though this has yet to happen.

Thank you for your time, I hope this time you actually receive this report.

* * *

'Like HELL he ain't!'

Ichigo looked angrily at the report card and crunched it up into a ball and was about to lob it into a conveniently near bin when it was caught in mid air by an already mentioned Pineapple.

'Whats this?' Renji unwrapped the report and began reading, ignoring Ichigos attempts to take it off him. As he finished it Renji looked up and grinned, '_Questionnable _activities? Now what does that sounds like to you?' He swung a casual arm around Ichigo who sniggered back.

He feigned thoughtfulness, 'I'm not sure.' He smiled innocently, which was a first for him, 'Maybe those bite marks are becoming a bit too noticeable?' He leaned into Renji's neck and nuzzled it softly, 'I think all of those _hollow attacks_ are becoming a bit to frequent. We're going to have to be more sneaky.'

Renji laughed, 'Rukia is finding it strange that you are supposedly sensing Hollows before her communicator is. I wonder why that thing hasn't gone off in ages anyway.'

'The communicator had an accident, it got friendly with some water.' Ichigo grinned evilly and Renji just smiled at his lovers behaviour, it wasn't often he saw Ichigo so laid back.

'So about this report of yours, why are you throwing it away?'

The smile was instantly replaced with his trade mark scowl, 'You do remember that annoying hyper parasite which is sadly my father, correct?'

The red head laughed an affirmative thinking of how Isshin Kurosaki would react to this kind of news. Yelling and crying seemed to sum it up nicely.

'Well shouldn't we return to this parasitic father of yours? I don't want him calling the police again. That was embarrassing.' He shivered slightly, remembering the police cornering them on the street saying how their hysterical father had been admitted to his own hospital for trauma about their 10 minute absence too-long. Ichigo had been, to say the least, furious.

And then properly admitted his father into his own hospital for a valid reason.

'Maybe he'll be calmer today.' Ichigo snorted suddenly, 'I'm asking too much aren't I?'

'ICHIGOOOOOOOOO! MY SON HAS FOUND KINKY LOVE!!!!!!'

Kurosaki Isshin charged out the front day bellowing madly about his son's new found love and embraced him before Ichigo punch him square in the jaw.

'LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!'

'MY SON YOU NO LONGER HAVE TO HIDE YOUR LOVE LIFE FROM ME! DADDY'S HERE FOR YOU AND RENJI!'

Renji grimaced as Ichigo proceeded in beating the crap out of his father for his outburst.

In Isshin's hand was a copy of the report his teacher had sent home.

Ichigo hated his teacher right then.


End file.
